The Organization Redone
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: post KH2 through post Dream Drop Distance, Jamie is a young girl with amazing abilities. She is scorned but one day her dad brings her a friend from the outside. She meets Axel and both begin to journey to discover their places within an organization of their own. as their love for each other grows the set out to learn about each other.
1. A New Friend

Author's note: to fully understand what's going on I've provided a guide to the symbols.

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

… end of the chapter

The Organization redone

Ch. 1 A New Friend

Welcome to Earth, a world so disconnected from the rest that if you mention Heartless, they'd think you were talking about a leader in their government. They do not trust what they can not fathom to understand. Mutants and Alines are hunted and harmed. Children who are like that are expelled from school. Parents lose their jobs because of this. It's a hard life even for local hero Hawk Logan, a local of Sanzabar. Hawk is the father of our young hero. Hawk lost a lot of creditability when they discovered his seventeen year old daughter Jamie Ellea Tundra Logan was a mutant. She was scorned and lost her friends. Her father was concerned for her. She held up in her room a lot, coming down only for meals and bathroom. She like dear daddy was tall and lean. She was six foot and one inch in height. She was two hundred and fifty pounds in weight. She had short raven hair and bright piercing scarlet eyes.

Every day passed he same for Jamie and Hawk. Hawk tried to get Jamie out of her room but to no avail. Jamie drew, read books, wrote stories, sang to her music or just slept while her dad did his job of government bounty hunter. He knew it only be a matter of time before they turned on him forcing him to kill his own daughter. She was his pride and joy since his wife Tracy died giving birth to her. Hawk thought the only change to come would be the day he received the orders to kill his girl. He never knew a stranger from the out side worlds would come and become his lonely daughter's every thing.

Hawk had just come home when he first saw his daughter's savior. -_Twice blessed I am today. No orders to kill Jamie and it seems as if she has a new friend.- _Hawk knelt down and and set to first aid. It didn't take long to rouse the stranger. The stranger seemed to be a year older that Jamie. "What's your name son?" Hawk asked. The stranger replied quietly, "Lea, sir or Axel which ever." Hawk nodded then asking "Son, would you join me inside? I have a problem that maybe you can remedy." Axel only agreed grateful for shelter, food, and a soft bed. " Thank-you sir. So what's the problem sir?" Axel asked walking with Hawk into the house. "My daughter... you see she has powers that rival mine and she's scorned by the others save myself. She needs a friend." Hawk sighed. Axel saw a photo of Jamie .

"That's her, it's her senior photo. The year she'll never get to have it sadly." "She's cute, who can say no to a cute face like her's?" Axel said the way he would if a friend of his was harmed. Axel was five foot and eight inches in height. He was one hundred and fifty pounds in height. He had long crimson hair and bright emerald eyes.

Hawk led Axel to Jamie's room and to the start of something new for all them all... 

Author's note: this version of Axel is accurate, according to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.


	2. The Start of Something New

Author's note: here's the symbols list again, they provided for each chapter.

"" Spoken

-_text_- thought

"" Spoken foreign language

… end of Chapter

Ch.2 The Start of Something New

Jamie lay in her bed reading her Nook. She has always been an avid reader. She heard her dad knock. "Yeah dad what's up?" she asked with an edge of fear on her voice. "Jamie I have some one I'd like you to meet." Hawk said picking up on her fear. She reached out and scryed the outside of her room and saw her dad unarmed and a stranger who was armed but he kept his weapons stored. "Come in then." Jamie said she had her back to them. She turned over and saw Axel. In her eyes she saw an angel, to her Axel was radiant and fair. "Privet, comrade. Ty angel?"* She said. Axel went red and said "Forgive me for my Russian is rusty but did you ask, am I an Angel?" "Yes I did Axel." Jamie said Axel realized that she must of gotten from the scry. "It's nice to meet you Jamie" Jamie smiled for the first time in a year. She said "Join me friend, I'm lonely as you may have been told by my father." Axel nodded. He took off his boots and his coat and neatly set them aside.

Once he was comfortable Axel sat down on Jamie's bed. Jamie laid her head on his lap unafraid of his reaction. Her dad watched Axel's reaction. When Axel saw Jamie lay her head on him, he realized just how lonely she was. He put his on her back, and very gently rubbed her back. Jamie let out a sad yet satisfied groan. Axel smiled glad to make her happy. She sat up and showed him her art book of the Organization members, including him. "Nice work Jamie, you really capture the nature of each member." he said looking at a drawing of Roxas. Each drawing looked so real that they looked like photos. Axel really had to admire the one of him with his Chakarams in vortex of fire engulfing a horde of Heartless. Jamie smiled glad to make another happy.

Hawk had left them alone for the rest of the night. As he began to turn in for the night he decided to see how Axel had adjusted to Jamie. When poked into his little girl's room he saw Axel holding Jamie close to him and fast asleep dreaming within the Fade...

Privet, comrade. Ty angel?= Hello friend. Are you an Angel?


	3. Warring from the Fade

Author's note:

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

… end of the chapter

Ch. 3 Warring from the Fade

Axel had the strangest dream. It went like this... *_He found him self watching the king and his scribe figure out a strange message in his journal. Axel knew this was just a dream but it felt too real to be true. As he watched the scene unfold he saw why Roxas, or rather Sora was friends with them. The scene faded to a new scene. Jamie stood there too watching something. He tried to touch her but his hand went right through her. He turned as he heard evil laughter. Then he heard "Who will challenge me? The lord of all evil." he saw Jamie pull her katana and said "I Axelle, the Superior of the New Organization. You will fall by the blade of truth!" Axel watched the two join into combat. Axel watched as Jamie was gutted and killed. He screamed "Nooooooooooo..."* _

Axel felt someone shaking him and calling out to him "Axel, Axel by the Nine wake up!" That same someone slapped him, the shock woke him. He looked into Jamie's scarlet eyes. He was shaking and drenched with sweat. " Sorry Jamie didn't mean to wake you. Just a bad dream..." She put a hand over his mouth and said "Quite, I hear something off." they listened and heard city guards talking to Hawk. It was not good. "Where is the girl... she's a mutant and the lord wants her dead." they heard. Hawk pleaded "please sir have you no mercy, she's the only family I have left. My parents dead from old age. My wife from child birth... Please not my daughter." the guard said "Ah so the girl is your own flesh and blood eh? Seize him, he'll go and rot so he doesn't produce more tainted spawn like him self." the guards split into to groups. The first guarded Hawk and the second located Jamie's room.

Jamie and Axel saw the door kicked in and the light turned on. The guard looked at Axel and hissed in furry "You! That bastard Nobody that back stabbed my master." the crew drew back afraid, one asked "What?" Axel recognized the guard captain and said "I did not harm your master Lesser, others did. I was sent to bring him back." the guard hissed "you left us to die when you went rouge, don't I don't remember." he turned to the others and said " take all of them, they will all hang" with that they were taken along with their weapons...


	4. Friends Forever

Author's note:

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

… end of the chapter

Ch.4 Friends Forever

Jamie and Axel woke in a cell in chains and in rages. Axel felt embarrassed, he was shirtless and the pants were very reveling. He looked and saw Jamie in not much better shape than he. He said "A little embarrassing eh?" "Very" Jamie replied. The guard outside their cell said "Shove it mutant scum" both fell silent. Jamie was surprised to see a face she was sure had betrayed her. Yuri had come with Bara and Sylvia. The three of them quickly dispatched the guard and got the door unlocked.

Once inside the three stood and Yuri said "Jamie don't think I abandoned you... I was recruited and now I'm getting you and him out of here, sadly your dad won't see the light of another day." he produced a wrist watch and played back the recording from ten days ago. The guards tortured Hawk and then killed him with a diamond tipped sword. Jamie said "thank-you now get us out of here." Yuri nodded and had Bara and Sylvia free Jamie while he set Axel free. Yuri handed Axel his coat and Chakarams.

Jamie got her stuff back too as well as her father's gear.

Axel asked Jamie " Who are they?" Jamie replied "My friends that I thought I had lost." Axel bowed as a way of thanks then opened a dark corridor out of that hellish place...

Author's Note: I know the fourth is short but the rest should be good and long.


	5. Radiant Garden

Author's note:

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

"#Text#" song

… end of the chapter

Ch.5 Radiant Garden

Jamie was wowed to travel to via dark corridor. She was glad to see the world of Radiant Garden. Axel smiled to see Jamie happy and free. He realized that he had feelings for her just after ten days of being with Jamie. He said "Jamie, do you like me?" Jamie turned and said " No, I love you. The only one to show me kindness." The two embraced. True that in ten short days the two had fallen in love with each other. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Axel said. He lead her to the back ally where he and Saix used to live together and found the cave. The stuff was still there, even their old weapons. "This is where it all began..." Axel started "And where it all will end." a sharp monotone voice said from the shadows.

A figure stepped out from the darkness, he was just as tall as Axel in height and just as heavy in weight.

The man had blue hair and yellow eyes. His ears were pointed. He smirked saying " Making friends with children again are we Lea?" Jamie's scarlet eyes flashed at him as she began to sing.

"# It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in Seems I've crossed a line again For being nothing more than who I am So break my bones and throw your stones We all know that life ain't fair But there's more of us we're everywhere We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all  
All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully Think it through you can't undo Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise With everyone who's come and gone My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in Your voice is strong, now right the wrong All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully We don't have to take this back against the wall We don't have to take this we can end it all #"

Axel felt a serge in his powers and blocked as his old friend attacked. "She and I are hunted for our powers. Just because we have them! Isa just think it through what your doing." Isa stood strait with Lunatic in hand. He said "When next we meet it will be on the fields of combat... Why are you the lucky one to have the friends?" Axel replied "Saix, I'm kind to people plain and simple." with that Saix vanished into nothing. Axel held Jamie close and said "I won't let Saix hurt you ever. You've been through hell and high water. You need a break." Jamie said " No." Axel stared at her and asked "What's that bairn of your thinking?" Jamie only said "trust me..."...

Author's note: I do not own Bully by Shinedown.


	6. The Castle

Author's note:

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

"#Text#" song

… end of the chapter

Ch.6 The Castle

Axel should of known why Jamie was headed to the castle here in Radiant Garden, yet he still asked "Jamie what is that bairn of yours thinking?" Jamie turned to him and said "Seeing Saix against us made me think... we need a team to counter Xehanort." She stood right at the entrance to the castle. There were two guards on duty. They were both as tall as Jamie. The first was slender and had long ebony hair. His eyes were a deep lavender. The second was muscular and had short russet hair. He had light blue eyes. Both readied them selves to stand firm.

Jamie softly smiled and said "Friends, I mean you no harm. Surely you would recognize him." She pointed to Axel. The ebony haired guard relaxed as he recognized Axel. He said "Good to see you Axel. Nice of you to stop by." Axel smiled at him and said "Still can't flinch from duty can you Xaldin?" Xaldin smiled happy to see a familiar face. His partner couldn't help but hug Axel, and when he hugs he gives bear hugs. "Lexaeus your crushing me!" Axel wheezed. Lex let go and said "Sorry I forget my strength some times."

Once Axel was breathing normal he asked "Is there any others here?" Xaldin said "Yes, Vexen and Zexion are here as well. No one else other than you have shown up though..." Jamie asked much like her father "May we see them, and you both as well. You know that team I mentioned." The three said "yeah?" Jamie smiled and said "You three and the other two you mentioned are going to be a part of it. We'll need every arm we can find. So are you three in?" Axel said "Jamie beloved I go with you no matter what. You have my undying loyalty." Xaldin though about and asked "Is it like the Organization?" Jamie said "In a matter of speaking yes, how ever the goals, loyalties and missions are very different." Xaldin and Lex looked at each other and then Lex spoke for both of them when he said

"We're in." Jamie then said "Led on then to Vexen and Zexion. A medic and a mage are valuable members of a team." With that they entered the castle to retrieve two more members for their cause...

Author's note: from here one would of guessed who's who. But for our new brothers and sisters of Kingdom Hearts I will provide a character name refinance chart at the end of each chapter that introduces a new character from here on out.

Axel/Lea

Xaldin/Dilan

Lex/Lexaeus/Aluese

Vexen/Even

Zexion/Ienzo

Jamie/ Axelle


	7. The Core of the New Organization

Author's note:

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

"#Text#" song

… end of the chapter

Ch.7 The Core of the New Organization.

Xaldin and Lexaeus lead Jamie and Axel to the meeting room in which Vexen and Zexion resided. Vexen was glad to see Axel, but not to thrilled. The proud medic stood at five feet four inches in height. He weighted in at one-hundred forty pounds. He had long pale blonde hair and sharp lime green eyes. He voiced his dislike of Axel saying "So a traitor decides to show his face around here dose he?" Vexen winced in pain and nearly collapsed if Zexion hadn't caught him. Jamie could tell Vexen was in pain, which meant his wounds didn't fully heal. Jamie with new found authority said "Vexen remove your coat and shirt, and let me tend to your wounds properly. Then we'll handle old issues once your tended to." Vexen though shocked did as he was told. Axel grimaced as he saw the nasty cuts his Chakarams made. He was ashamed and swore to make sure Marulxia would suffer for this. But then he realized he could of disobeyed Marulxia all the same and killed Mar so Sora didn't have to. Of course he'd disobey Xemnas' orders in that instant.

Jamie took her time in tending to Vexen's wounds. He was grateful and even asked her "Jamie how do you know Axel?" Jamie then explained in detail to Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion how she met Axel and their short time together. Vexen said "Well I must say that you must have your reasons for liking him so much. Yet after the pain I've suffered from him I don't know about trusting him." Zexion then said "what choice do we have Vexen, Xaldin and Lex have joined their cause and I'm strongly considering joining them too.

Zexion had just recently reached adulthood and was still naive to a lot of things still, but over all we was just as smart as Vexen, the man who took him in and raised him as his own kin. By now Zex was as tall and heavy as Vexen. Zex had short sliver hair and deep blue eyes, although with the way he wore his hair, which mostly concealed his face, you could only see one eye.

Vexen slowly got up and painfully put his lab coat on and went for a walk alone. Vexen didn't know what to think or say. His feet took him somewhere he had not been in while. A part of the castle that had been made of limits by Ansem the Wise long ago. Within the room he saw a suite of armor meant for a woman about several inches shorter than Jamie, and with it a Keyblade.

Vexen stepped inside, -_What could it hurt?-_ he thought. But when he stood in front of the case that held the armor he felt his cuts rip open and pain reel him, as it happened he heard -_Who are you to disobey orders Even. Always the one to lead and not to follow, always the one never to be in trouble yet here you are standing before my armor. Tell me why?- _Vexen the asked it "First off tell me your name, then I'll tell you." The armor replied with a laugh -_If you have to ask you need to be slapped, but I'll tell you none the less. I am Keyblade Master Aqua. And yes we have met before Even.- _Vexen smirked saying "Ah yes I remember you now. Why I'm here is simple, I don't know if I should join Jamie's rebel cause, considering my murderer is with her." Aqua replied -_Even this is part of what she wants, for you to put aside your anger and stand up against a common foe or be killed.-_

Vexen woke in his bed with the other five around him... To be continued in the next chapter.


	8. Recruiting

Author's note: this is the last time you'll see the symbols list. You can refer to previous chapters or Pm me about it and I'll give you one to keep.

"" Spoken words

-_text- _thoughts

"" Spoken foreign language

*_text* _Dreams

"#Text#" song

… end of the chapter

Ch.8 Recruiting

Vexen woke in his bed with the other five around him. Jamie said "That's two you owe me Vex, and you owe Axel too. He's the one who found you lying on the ground bleeding half alive, and muttering to your self. It's even a miracle your even alive." Vexen saw pristine white bandages along his chest. Jamie made sure that this time he would not reopen his wounds. His stubborn pride wasn't going getting in the way this time. He looked toward Jamie and said "Count me in then." Jamie smiled her thanks for Vexen joining.

It took Vexen close to a month to recover from his ordeal. He had informed Jamie of his encounter and Jamie said "You are most fortunate that Lady Aqua did not kill you. But this is most interesting. Armor without it's owner. It's something to ponder. Led me to it, however I ask that you remain out side, I don't want to reseal your wounds again... Vex." Vexen lead Jamie right to the room and stayed where he was just like she asked.

Jamie entered and found the suite of armor active just as Vexen said it would be. The armor spoke Jamie saying -_So the Organization's new superior has come to speak with me. What for?- _ Jamie replied with "Blessed Master, why do you refer to me as Superior?" -_In my time in the Realm of Darkness I have learned that a task force will rise from the ashes of the Organization XIII. Most to all of it's former members will join you, and call you Superior.- _ Jamie asked "Blessed Master, your speaking to me from the realm it's self! How are you doing so?" The armor seemed to sigh and say -_Truly you are the one who will led the New Organization into battle against Xehanort and to answer your question, Yes I'm speaking to you from the Realm. However how I am doing so is for me to know.-_

Jamie then asked "Blessed Master, you are without your armor and your Keyblade. My powers allow me to transfer objects. Would you like them?" The armor shook it's head and said -_Borrow them for as long as you see fit or we meet in person later on. I will not risk altering Xehanort to you.- _

Jamie exited with the armor on her right arm and the Keyblade in hand. Vexen was shocked to see the armor contained in a small form but then under stood what had transpired.

Once the Six were together again Jamie spoke saying "Friends our time has come to search out former members of the old order and ask them to join our new order. As well as find us some fresh blood as well." They agreed. Axel then asked "Where do we find Demyx, Luxord, Marulxia, and Larxene?" Jamie admitted "That's where I was hopping you five could help with. If you had any clue as to even to where to start." Without a clue as to where to begin there only hope at the moment was to head to Destiny Islands to seek out Sora. Sora's Nobody was Roxas. And whether he liked it or not the new order was coming for him... 


	9. Destiny Islands

Ch.9 Destiny Islands

The newly formed core of the new Organization took in the sight of Destiny Islands' beaches and Islands. Axel sighed -_I hate to pull Roxas from such a nice and peaceful home, but duty calls._- Jamie was feeling the same yet she didn't feel Roxas' Nobody Spark. The Nobody Spark actives when someone strong enough to create a Nobody loses their heart and becomes both a Heartless and a Nobody.

Zexion's face conveyed disgust. "I smell him, that one with the purple hair... He's unusual." Jamie turned an interested eye toward her mage and asked "You smelt that?" Zex nodded yes. Jamie took note of the purple haired teenager. He seemed roughly five one in height, and one hundred fifty pounds. His deep blue eyes conveyed worry and distrust. He said "Who are you and why do you stand with members of the organization?"

Jamie's proud face lit up as she said "I'm am Lady Jamie Ellea Tundra McLogun, I have been chosen by the Nine to raise a task force of able men and women to fight against Xehanort's evil. I'm seeking out former Nobodies, but other blades are needed as well. You are most welcome to join." The teen seemed to think, then he retreated to speak to a young girl much like him in age.

When the teen returned he had a warm and welcoming face. He said "Forgive me, your ladyship but I wasn't so sure to trust you. You so willing walk with former Nobodies, it's a little unsettling to say the least." Jamie smiled, and to see how well the others knew the teen she spoke this "normally I'd ask the person in question their name but seeing as you know him, you give me his name." She used this as a test of their loyalty to her. It was Axel who answered her. "His name is Riku." Jamie eyed the teen who confirmed it with a nod of approval. Then she asked a second question "Who here, aside from Axel can tell me about Riku?"

Zexion spoke up saying "He's a local here and has always wanted to get away from here, through what ever means necessary. Though few know this he bears responsibility for bring the heartless here. He was also possessed by Xehanort's heartless Ansem Seeker of Darkness." Jamie approved of such an ally saying "Welcome to the New Organization Riku!" Riku was surprised "Your not upset at what I've done?" Jamie smiled and shook her saying "Your the kind of warrior I need, gusty but disciplined. You've got a Keyblade now have you not, as well as Xehanort's heartless as your own."

though shocked no one questioned Jamie's wisdom. Silently the former Nobodies called the Wisdom Maiden. Not at all knowing that there was more to her than meets the eye...


	10. Dream Drop Distance

Author's Note: I'll give you fair warning to a spoiler alert to the ending of Dream Drop Distance in this chapter.

Ch. 10 Dream Drop Distance

The time came for Riku to take his mark of mastery exam. His absence would help the Organization or The Crimson Liwifers. Liwifers are beast like creatures that resemble lions but sound like wolves when hurt or howl at the moon. They are various shades of red. Yes the New organization has become know as the Crimson Liwifers, due to their personality of protecting good from the taint of evil.

During this time Demyx, Luxord, Marulxia, and Larxene came, at separate times, to join the Crimson Liwifers. Each very surprised that a girl was leading them. Jamie was very special indeed. Little did any one know the truth behind her necklace. It was a give that had been warded to protect her as well as guide her. She was very keen.

She showed off her talent of blending into her environment when heartless blocked her path. After the fight she was given the Title of The Wisdom Mists.

Soon enough The Crimson Liwifers witnessed Master Xehanort's evil. As it was Sora and Riku's given task is to reawaken sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes they find there and then return to the realm of light. After which they would be deemed Keyblade Masters. However Riku contacted the Crimson Liwifers and said "Jamie, Sora has returned. We're worried about him, and I don't know what to do." Jamie said "What dose your Heart tell you to do?" Riku replied "Go find him." Jamie said "Then as your Superior I Order you to follow your Heart." Riku Did as told.

Riku went to rescue Sora, only to be confronted by the young Xehanort. Xehanort unveils a new Organization composed of the newly revived Master Xehanort and his twelve vessels, whom Xehanort plans to pit against seven Keyblade wielders and recreate the Key-blade, a very dangerous weapon for Xehanort to hold. Master Xehanort tries to turn Sora into his last needed vessel, but Sora is rescued by Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Axel. After which Xehanort and his other vessels return to their individual pasts. With peace temperately gained they returned to Yen Sid's tower only to discover that Sora was forced into a comatose state by the young Xehanort and his heart was swallowed by darkness, though it was protected by Ventus' suit of armor residing within him.

Riku enters his body and releases Sora's heart from Ventus' armor, now possessed by a Nightmare. After Sora reawakens, only Riku is declared a Keyblade Master by Yen Sid for awakening Sora. Undaunted by his failure, Sora congratulates Riku and embarks on a new journey by himself to train. Riku eyes Axel and says "Why did you come?" Axel replied "Jamie asked me to, more like questioned my friendship with Roxas." Before the pair could depart something truly shocking happened.

As Axel raised his hand to summon a dark corridor, a flash of light appeared and manifested into his own Keyblade. Though unique like he, the Keyblade resembled a mix of Frolic Flame and Bond of Flame. It was Riku who turned their path home, surprising himself with being able to summon dark corridors. Soon enough they both swore Roxas would join The Crimson Liwifers...

Pronunciation Guide:

Liwifers= (Lie- Whiff- Ers)


	11. Roxas

Ch.11 Roxas

Through out his journey to self growth Sora felt as if he was missing some thing. Sure he mended the hurts of those strongly connected with him. But he still felt like he wasn't prepared to try the mark of mastery again let alone take on Master Xehanort. He learned from Terra the dirty tricks Xehanort used on him and he swore not to fall for the same tricks. Sora looked within and realized though whole he was disconnected form his Nobody Roxas. Sora closed his eyes and opened his mind and heart to his Nobody.

Sora stood on a stained glass portrait of himself and those he held dear. He took Ventus' advice in trying to accept himself for who he was. Before him stood Roxas. His twin in every way. Both boys stood at four nine in height and weighted roughly one hundred pounds. The only difference was in their hair. Sora's hair was more spiky and brown. While Roxas' hair was less spiky and blonde. Both had bright, blue eyes. While Sora could maintain a serious look Roxas' eyes conveyed childlike innocence.

Roxas spoke first "Sora, listen aside from accepting me you need to join the Crimson Liwifers." Sora questioned his Nobody "Why, Roxas?" Roxas answered "You need training and they can provide for the unexpected. Besides it would give you allies in the upcoming fight with Xehanort." Sora sighed, "True but we don't remember what being a Nobody was like. We'll have to learn the ropes allover again." Roxas hissed "So be it. But I would rather sever Jamie than Xemnas if he is truly Master Xehanort's Nobody." a third voice, female none the less, spoke up "no Xemnas is no Master Xehanort's Nobody. Keep in mind what Terra had told you. {"For ten long years I was trapped by Xehanort's will. He used my body to achieve things he doesn't even remember because those memoirs stayed with me, the Body as it became Xemnas."} dose it not make sense?"

After making a deal with Roxas, Sora pulled out and asked Terra, who chose to stay with him due to the fact he could never go to a peaceful home with out scorn, "Terra, tell me do you have Xemnas within you?" Terra only nodded the affirmative. Terra said "Sora, listen to Roxas. He knows what he's doing." Sora nodded then asked "Could you at least stay with me till I find them?" Terra agreed...


	12. The Decision

Ch.12 The Decision

The Crimson Liwifers were complete with twelve effective members each with elements to be a force to reckon with. Each of the twelve swore it's loyalty to Jamie and that is how they ranked. Xaldin started and was followed by Vexen, Lex, Zexion Demyx, Axel, Luxord, Marulxia, Larxene, Roxas and lastly Riku.

Though loyalty was good, they needed a home. They needed a base. "Where should we call home" Jamie asked. None knew till Riku said "The World That Never Was?" Every one was surprised but they agreed.

So it was that they set out to The World That Never Was. It would become their home. It would also be were the next two members would join them. It was as sure as the setting sun on their backs...


End file.
